Morphine Dreams
by Aquila Corax
Summary: Remus has been living in the hospital for nearly his entire life. He has accepted that he has barely a year left to live. That is, until a sarcastic, smoking black haired boy is found in his room. slight SBRL AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

A/N: I know I'm a huge jerk for adding all of these new plots and not really finishing any stories. I'm sorry. Just take some peace in knowing this story will only be four chapters long and I have the entire thing already planned out. The chapters probably won't be too long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Tah!-v

Chapter 1-Summer 

Remus was coming back from therapy and wanted nothing more than to go to his room and sleep. Talking to a psychologist about how cancer was affecting his life was very tiring. It took a lot of energy to lie.

Sirius inhaled from his cigarette and blew it out the window. True he wasn't supposed to smoking in a hospital, but he needed it. Seeing his mother trapped in a delusional nightmare was not fun.

He took another drag and started to let it out as he heard the door to the room open. He turned and saw a thin, fragile looking boy. He looked to be about eighteen years old. The boy was pale with dark rich brown hair curled messily atop his head. He wondered if the boy even ate. Not that Sirius was one to talk. Sirius wasn't anorexic, he just didn't find food all that appetizing. It tasted like flour, no matter what his family's cook put on it.

"You know you shouldn't be smoking here."

Sirius was brought out of his mind when the boy spoke to him. "Oh, and why is that?" He didn't feel much like bantering with this kid, but why not. He had time.

The boy huffed lightly and shot off an answer like a waiting room brochure. "Because, a hospital has a higher percentage of oxygen than outside air. This increased amount of oxygen is very flammable and no one is allowed to smoke in or near a hospital. It could explode, in a manner of speaking."

Sirius paused and stared at the boy. A little smile appeared on his face. He brought the cigarette to his mouth, breathed in, took it away and turned to the window. "What's your name?" He asked as he let the smoke out into the world.

The boy glanced at his room. "Remus." 

Sirius looked back at him and smirked. He flicked his unfinished cigarette out the window and half slid, half leapt off the windowsill. His charcoal colored shirt rose up slightly, exposing the lower part of his abdomen.

Remus was reminded of an adolescent house cat mixed with a panther.

Sirius seemed to sway and walk towards Remus. His black hair fell slightly in front of his face and he brought a hand up and combed it back. "Well Remus, since you are so well informed about the goings on here, how about giving me a tour?"

Remus leaned back slightly from the lean being hovering over him. He couldn't bring himself to say no. He had to break eye contact to answer. "Sure."

Sirius stopped towering over the boy and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

Remus looked back up at Sirius through his bangs. "Can I at least get changed?"

Sirius regarded the question and responded. "I'll give you three minutes." He left and closed the door behind him.

Remus just wanted to collapse. He didn't want to get changed. He didn't even change his hospital gown for the psychologist. He only ever got dressed for visitors and those were rare now a days. He rummaged through his small collection of 'normal' clothes and chose something he thought was acceptable.

Sirius was regretting not finishing his cigarette as the smell of hospital antiseptic snuck back into his senses and started bringing back memories he would thank Alzheimer's for, if it took them away. He was clenching and unclenching his hand debating whether he should risk getting caught smoking, when Remus came out of his room.

He was dressed simply in a faded green T-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. Sirius looked him up and down before motioning for the boy to lead them off. They went around for a while before Sirius decided to complain of an empty stomach. Remus rolled his eyes, as if seeing through Sirius, but led him down to the cafeteria for something to eat.

They sat down at a vacant table and talked to each other as their sandwiches were consumed.

"So, Remus. What are you in for?"

Sirius got a blank stare in return.

"What?"

Remus kept on staring, but responded. "Did you not realize what ward you were smoking in?"

Sirius shook his head slightly.

"You were in the Cancer Ward. I'm here because I have cancer. What's your excuse?"

Sirius waved the question off easily. "My mum's in the Psych Ward." He shrugged his shoulders and bit into his sandwich as though the question was easy to roll off of his back.

Remus wanted to get a reaction out of this intruder. He wasn't really sick. He shouldn't be here. "What's you home life like?"

Another shrug. "I'm not going to lie. I am very spoiled. I live a fairly large mansion and have an army of maids and the like. I'm the elder one of two children with a working father so Regulus and I pretty run the place. It's great!" He took a sip of his drink. "What's your life like?"

Remus put down his roast beef sandwich and refused to meet his companion's eyes. "I haven't seen my parents for a while and I have no siblings or cousins. I guess there's not anything interesting about me." He took a breath then brought the sandwich back up to his lips.

They sat and ate in a somewhat relaxed and depressed atmosphere for a little bit. A female voice came over the PA system.

"Will a Sirius Black please report to the Serpent Wing."

Sirius sighed and picked up his empty tray. Remus followed suit and asked him if Sirius wanted him to come along. Sirius gave a slight nod and Remus fell into place a few steps behind Sirius.

The silence floated around them 'til they arrived at the waiting room of the Serpent Wing. Remus felt a little guilty for not chiding the nurses for complaining about having to care for the 'Psycho Snakes' when he had over heard them in the past. He stood by the door as Sirius walked up to his dad and brother.

Sirius's father was dressed in a full suit despite it being the middle of summer. His brother was standing next to his father and stood slightly behind him to avoid getting yelled at.

Sirius' father's voice didn't carry, but Remus could guess pretty well the type of words that were coming from his mouth. As they left he was able to catch a sentence or two.

"When I am done you must be here. I can't afford you to be wandering the hospital. Do you even stop to think about how worried your mother would be if she found out?" The words were hissed out in a freezing tone.

As the family was about to leave Sirius turned halfway around and gave a small wave good bye. Remus returned it as Sirius turned forwards.


End file.
